Freezing My Wings To Make Me Tame
by SixGoldenCoins
Summary: A certain vampire crashes Elsa's coronation party. One-shot.


The castle's ballroom bustled with the activity of the coronation guests. With princes, princesses, kings, queens, dukes, earls, and barons, the room was a concentration of pure nobility. Servants wandered about with trays of food and drink, offering them to any famished or parched noble that was in their path. Underneath the sound of the band's music, an ambient hum echoed around the lavish room as the guests chattered amongst themselves, in between sips of wine and bites of cake.

Clad in her formal coronation dress and cape, Queen Elsa of Arendelle shook hands with the Duke of Weselton.

"Congratulations on your ascension to the throne, your Majesty. I pray that your reign will be long and prosperous."

Elsa's years of learning etiquette were apparent as she grasped the shorter, elder man's hand.

"Thank you," she said curtly, as she tried her best to keep the temperature of her gloved hand neutral.

The Duke held onto Elsa's hand, and continued.

"I look forward to our two countries strengthening our trade relations. Your kingdom appears to have many valuable treasu...erm, resources. I'm sure both of our nations can benefit from an improved tra-"

"Yes, we will negotiate all of that at a later date. For now...I have other guests to attend to. If you'll be on your way..."

Elsa slipped her hand from the Duke's. With a slight frown, he turned around and started to walk back to where his bodyguards stood.

"Frigid bitch..." he muttered to himself when he was sure no one would hear. Along the way, the Duke saw a brilliant gold pocketwatch hanging precariously out of a nobleman's pocket. It swayed to and fro as the man watched the band play and danced along to their tune. In a discreet motion, the Duke moved past him and quickly grasped at the watch, slipping it into his own pocket.

Being short had many disadvantages, but then, it also had some advantages.

"Here, Elijah. Put it with the others," he told one of his bodyguards. The clean-shaven man, Elijah, took the small satchel from the man with mutton chops; his partner, Moses. After opening it, Elijah dropped the pocketwatch into it. It landed with a quiet _clink_ amongst the Duke's other ill-gotten goods; a few gold and silver coins, a diamond-encrusted bracelet, an emerald earring.

Princess Anna of Arendelle moved through the crowd of guests, swerving this way and that. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles followed close behind, his hand grasped in Anna's, being led along by her.

"Coming through. Excuse me, pardon. Sorry! Can we just...get...around there. Heh, thank you."

Anna and Hans spoke quickly to each guest they weaved through, until they found the person they were looking for.

"Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

The two nobles just finished bowing to the new monarch, as she turned around at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Oh, I mean..._Queen_," Anna corrected, giving a quick curtsy.

"Me again. May I present, _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_," she announced.

"Your Majesty," Hans said with a short bow. He and Anna looked at each other.

"We would like-" they said in unison.

"...uh, your blessing..." Hans continued.

"...of..." Anna said as they both giggled.

"...of our marriage!"

The two moved closer to each other, Anna laying her head and right hand on Hans' shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Wha..." Elsa's eyes widened with surprise, then she furrowed her brow in disapproval. "Marriage?!"

"_Yes_!" Anna happily replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony, of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then..."

Anna gasped as a new idea sprung to her mind.

"...wait, would we live here?"

"_Here_?" Elsa said in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" declared Hans.

"Anna..."

"Ohhh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

"What? No. No, no, no, no-"

"Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must-"

"Just _wait_. Slow down. _No one's _brothers are staying here, _no one _is getting married."

"Wait, what?"

Anna looked at her sister, puzzled.

"May I talk to you, please?_ Alone_?"

"...no. Whatever you have to say, you..."

Anna stood back and locked her arm with Hans'.

"...you can say to both of us."

"...fine," sighed Elsa. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's _true love_," argued Anna.

Elsa looked at her sister with tired eyes. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than _you_. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa was taken aback at her sister's reply. She hesitated, but continued.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now..."

She took a deep breath.

"...excuse me..."

Elsa turned away.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans began.

"_No_, you may not. And I...I think you should go."

Elsa started to walk away from the couple.

"The party is over, close the gates," she said to one of her guards as she passed him.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What?" said Anna. She started towards her sister.

"Elsa, no. No, wait!"

She grabbed at her sister's left hand, accidentally pulling off her light blue glove instead.

"Give me my glove!"

The queen grabbed for it, but Anna pulled away.

"Elsa, please! _Please_. I can't live like this anymore!"

Tears started to well up in Elsa's sapphire eyes.

"_Then leave_."

Anna's eyes widened in shock, as Elsa folded her arms close to her, turned and slowly made her way to the large, double entrance doors.

"_What did I ever do to you?!_" Anna said, stung by Elsa's words.

By now, the music had stopped and everyone's eyes were on the two sisters.

"Enough, Anna..." she said, trying her best to calm the blizzard that was welling up inside her.

"No, _why_? Why do you shut me out? W-why do you shut the _world_ out? _What are you so afraid of_?!"

Just as Elsa was about to turn around and give her sharp reply, a nearby door to one of the side halls opened.

Momentarily distracted, Elsa looked to her right and saw a strange-looking man step through the doorway and into the ballroom. As she, Anna, and the others all looked on, they could see that he was dressed unlike anyone else there.

Physically, he was more imposing than any of the other guests. He was easily over 6 feet tall, and his eyes were obscured by round, orange-tinted, wire-framed glasses with goggle sidings. Over his charcoal suit, he wore a large, dark red overcoat which extended down almost to his feet. His hair was black, not quite shoulder-length. The wide-brimmed hat he wore was the same shade of red as his coat, as well as the knotted cravat tied around his neck. Black leather boots were his choice of footwear, and white gloves, with strange symbols on the backs of them, covered his hands.

"Quite the racket in here. You could have woken the dead."

His voice was deep and had an ominous edge to it.

As he passed by Elsa, she got a quick glimpse of the symbols on his gloves. The queen's mind turned from frustration to apprehension, as she saw that the symbols were actually sigils of some kind. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the words "Hellsing" and "Gott Mitt Uns" on one of the gloves, etched around the pentagram that formed the center of each sigil.

The man slowly made his way over to the far end of the room, heading for a door opposite the ballroom's entrance. As he got close, two royal guards moved in front of him and blocked the door.

"Who are you? You're not a guest here. I'm...going to have to ask you to leave," said one of the guards.

"Or what?" the man replied simply.

The guard hesitated for a moment, but put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I _said_...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Hnh."

The man moved back a bit and started to walk around the two soldiers, but they moved to block him, both of their swords now drawn. The man's lips turned up into a small smile as he towered over the two guards, looking down into their faces.

"Come now. Would you really try to kill a man just for crashing a little social gathering?"

"We have asked you twice now to leave, and you have refused to-"

"Go ahead then. Run me through with your weapons. Stick them between my ribs. Pierce my chest with your blades!"

The two guards were surprised at the strange man's request and apparent indifference to the prospect of his own death. One of them peered past the man and looked over to his queen.

"Your Majesty! What should we do with this man? Shall we arrest him?"

Before Elsa could give a reply, the man spoke.

"Here, I'll even make it easy for you!"

He quickly and suddenly moved forward and speared himself on the end of the guard's sword. The crowd gasped, and the shocked guard let go of the hilt as he took in what had just happened. As he and his fellow soldier looked, the man stood there for a moment, the sword sticking through his chest and out his back. Then, he calmly moved his hand up and drew the blade out of him.

The guards watched, horrified, as the wound healed entirely, almost instantly. Even the holes in his clothing had spontaneously repaired themselves.

The second guard yelled as he thrust his own sword into the man's chest. But the result was the same; again, he drew the weapon out of him with ease, and any damage done was completely reversed.

The guards looked at the tall man with panic; he was now wielding both of their swords.

A look of anger came over the first guard's face, as he rushed forward and started to punch the man in the chest as hard as he could.

"_Bloody...freak! What...the hell...are you_?!"

The man brought a sword down upon the guard, stabbing him through the top of his skull and killing him instantly. With the second blade, he thrust it into the other guard's chest, puncturing his heart.

The man turned away from the fallen guards to see the pandemonium he had caused. Guests screamed in terror as they started running for the only real exit: the large double doors at the entrance to the ballroom.

But as they tried to wrench it open, they found it was stuck and refused to move. Desperate, the group broke apart and different people tried different side doors, but none of them would open. They looked back at the man, and saw him smile wide, showing sharp fangs where ordinary human canines should have been.

He was using his powers to force the doors shut.

"Monster! _Monster!_" said the Duke of Weselton, pointing an accusing finger at the man as Moses and Elijah moved in front of him protectively.

The man looked over at the Duke.

"A monster?" he said, cocking his head slightly to one side and starting to move over to the Duke. "Yes...I suppose you could say that..."

Moses moved to draw out the hunting knife he had hidden in his coat, but before he could even slip his hand inside, the man (or the monster) had somehow crossed the entire room in the blink of an eye, and was now standing directly in front of him. Moses screeched in pain as the man tore both of his arms off in one swift movement. He writhed on the floor, rapidly bleeding out of the holes where his arms had been. Elijah had managed to retrieve his own knife, but before he could even take a swipe at the man, he charged forward and punched him in the face. The force of the blow knocked Elijah's head clean off his shoulders, as blood spurted from the neck stump.

"OH GOD!" the Duke screamed as the man picked him up by the arm.

"Time to die, you sniveling little midget."

"No, NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT M-"

The Duke of Weselton's screams mixed in with the continued horrified shouts of the crowd as he was torn in half. The man put his foot in the large collection of blood that had formed, and it began to be sucked upwards through the sole of his boot. After the sizable amount of crimson liquid had been absorbed, he sighed in satisfaction; his thirst was satisfied for now.

He turned around and headed for the door that was his original destination, before he had been interrupted by the royal guards. As he reached for the door handle, he felt several cold, large objects pierce through his legs, chest, arms, and shoulders, locking him in place.

Elsa stood at the other end of the room, her arms outstretched and hands and fingers extended. The crowd stopped their attempted escape for a moment, and looked at what had occurred. The man was suspended in the air, skewered on a collection of large icicles that Elsa had somehow manifested, blood trickling from his wounds and down his body.

Under more normal circumstances, the guests may have been frightened of Elsa's display of power, but it was tame compared to what the red-garbed man had done.

The queen tried the entrance doors, and they opened.

"All of you, go! _Now_!"

All of the guests and servants sprinted for the large, open door to safety. Some of the guards hesitated.

"Your Majesty, it is our job to protect you..."

"I'll be _fine_! You all need to leave! That's an order!"

The guards left reluctantly. Anna and Hans were the last two remaining.

"Elsa, I don't want..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Anna. Let's get out of here," Hans said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

They both started to head for the door, but Anna stopped.

"Elsa...what if you..."

Anna couldn't finish the sentence. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I know. I know, Anna. But there's no time for that," Elsa replied, motioning towards the door. "You both need to get out of here. Now go!"

She shoved Anna towards the door. Momentarily the princess hesitated , but moved and ducked outside to the scared, waiting crowd.

As Hans was just about to make his own exit, the entrance doors slammed shut again. The mysterious stranger had regained his influence over them.

"What...what the..."

Hans pulled at the handle, trying in vain to reopen them. After a few seconds of tugs and grunts, he stopped and looked to Elsa.

"Looks like I'm trapped in here with you," he said weakly. They both looked over at the man, still stuck on the ends of the icicles.

As they watched, they started to hear quiet chuckling from him. Then, he reached into his red overcoat with his only free hand, drew out a long, white handgun, pointed it straight at Elsa, and fired.

To the man, the gun was known as the Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto. Or at least, that was its full name: he just called it the Casull. But to Elsa and Hans, it was completely different from any primitive flintlock, crossbow, or cannon they had ever seen.

The heavy, explosive silver round shot towards Elsa at nearly 2000 feet per second. But before it could reach her, several walls of ice spontaneously shot up even faster than the bullet could travel. The round broke through the first ice barrier, but was stopped by the second one, embedding itself into it.

Elsa was amazed at the way her powers seemed to act defensively, on their own. But there was little time to marvel; the man pulled the trigger again, firing off another round. It broke through the second weakened ice shield and became stuck in the third and final one. Elsa saw the small projectile mushroomed against the wall of ice, thin cracks originating from its point of impact.

"Move!" she ordered to Hans. The prince was happy to obey, running to a corner of the ballroom for cover. He dove behind one of the room's pillars, crouching down and trying his best to stay out of the way.

The man continued to shoot at Elsa, again and again. Elsa waved her hands about as fast as she could, creating more protective ice walls where previous ones were breaking down.

With a diagonal flick of her wrist, the snow queen sent a whirling frost blade at the man. It found its target; it sliced through the man's right hand, disarming him. The Casull skittered and spun across the floor, sliding over near Hans' feet.

Before the man could do anything else, he felt the icicles begin to move. Elsa brought her hands in front of her, then quickly moved them apart. The icicles followed her motion; some were manipulated to the left, some to the right. But ultimately, it resulted in one thing: a shower of blood erupting from her opponent as he was pulled apart.

Elsa turned away from the gruesome sight to see Hans picking up the Casull. He turned it this way and that, carefully examining it.

Then he pointed it at the queen.

"What..."

Hans smiled.

"Well...long story short, I had an elaborate plan to marry Anna, stage an accident and have you killed, and then dispose of your sister shortly after, assuring I would ascend to your throne. But, this piece of metal I'm holding is going to make all of that unnecessary."

"Hans, I don't have time for this. Put it down."

The prince walked closer, still aiming the gun at her.

"The queen of Arendelle, tragically shot to death on her coronation day by an uninvited madman. But, I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that the great Prince Hans killed the monster and saved the day."

Elsa narrowed her eyes as Hans closed the gap between them, putting the gun right up to her temple.

"Let's see your powers block something this close."

"Hans, if you don't-"

"You're not really in a position to be threatening me, are you?"

Hans gave a mocking sigh.

"Don't feel bad, Elsa. I'll take _good care_ of Anna."

Elsa's left hand grew colder as it radiated with a pale blue light. If she had to, she could freeze the inside of the gun solid and stop it from working altogether. But it wasn't going to be needed; she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the enigmatic man had vanished. Even the blood was gone.

And then she saw a black, shadow-like substance begin to materialize a few feet behind Hans. It swirled about, then formed back into the shape of the man that Elsa had thought she just killed.

The queen's eyes widened.

"Hans...behind you."

"You think I'm really going to fall for-"

A streak of red rushed past him, heading straight for Elsa. Right before the man's fist connected, an armored chestplate of ice materialized over the queen. The plate shattered under the force of his blow, and Elsa flew across the room. She landed, dazed but relatively unharmed, in a freshly-conjured pile of snow that cushioned her impact.

The man turned back to Hans.

"I'll be taking that."

Hans' heart skipped a beat. Frantically, he switched his aim to the man standing before him.

"What...how did you..." said the prince.

Hans pulled the trigger.

The bullet didn't even find its target, as the Casull's sheer amount of recoil snapped the prince's wrist like a twig. The gun flew backwards and smacked him painfully in the forehead.

"_AAAAGHGHH!_"

Hans dropped the gun and hunched over, cradling his broken wrist and squealing in pain.

The man looked down at the prince with apathy as he removed his glasses.

Hans gasped as he saw what lay beneath. The man's eyes were a deep red hue, a slightly brighter shade than his overcoat.

"Petulant child. The thirteenth son in your family, desperately crying out for attention like a whining infant."

Hans looked up at him, tears streaming down his face.

"How...do you know I..."

"The only thing bigger than your ego is your overbearing sense of entitlement. You just couldn't settle for a life of luxury as a prince, could you? No, you think you deserve it all."

"Wha...!"

The man just smiled and laughed, showing his pointed teeth again.

"No matter how much you try to bully and step on others, it still won't make your parents ever love you. In the end you're still just a whimpering, mewling rodent. A petty weakling desperately grasping for power, frustrated by his own impotency. "

"How dare you!"

"Look at you. A failed, broken, helpless thing, throwing a tantrum in the face of the truth. I can read every last thought that passes through your deluded head. And all it tells me is that it would be far too cruel to the world if I let you live."

The man picked up the Casull, and let the spent magazine drop out of it. Loading in a fresh one, he emptied it into Hans' body. He didn't seem to mind the blood that spattered over his clothes as he shot off each limb.

"EEEEAAGGHHHH!"

Hans' arms were blown off at the shoulders, quickly followed by his legs, blown off at the knees. He collapsed to the ground.

At an unnatural speed, the man sprinted forward and rammed his arm down Hans' throat. The prince gagged and choked, the corners of his mouth torn, his jaw painfully stretched and distended.

"I can feel your lungs gasping for air. Tell me, which one should I rip out of you? The left? Or the right?"

He looked Hans straight in the eyes.

"_Or maybe I'll just take them both at the same time!"_

The man shoved his other arm through Hans' chest, his hand closing around a lung. With his other hand, he grabbed at the second lung, and pulled.

Hans' vision was rapidly fading as his own blood pooled around him, staining the white fabric of his royal uniform red. The man dropped the prince's lungs and drew out his Casull once more.

"My name is Alucard. Remember it. So that when you get to Hell, you can tell them who sent you."

Hans' head burst like a watermelon as Alucard put the final round between his eyes. Bits of brain matter and bone flew through the air and spattered onto the ballroom's polished floor.

Licking a few flecks of blood off of his lips, Alucard kicked aside the mutilated corpse of the former prince and peered towards Elsa, who had just gotten back to her feet.

"Heh. He actually thought his pathetic plan ever had a chance at working. As though someone as weak as him could ever defeat something with _your_ power."

"Sharp teeth, a taste for blood, resurrecting...you're a vampire, aren't you?" said the queen.

"You catch on quick."

Elsa and Alucard stood at opposite ends of the room, a deathly silence permeating the area where music and cheerful conversation had been, just minutes before.

"What do you want?" demanded Elsa through gritted teeth.

Alucard smiled.

"I sense great ability in you. The power that you used to tear me to pieces was just a fraction of your true self. You're holding back."

Elsa clenched her fists as several large snowmen materialized around her. Each one was 9 or 10 feet high, with icy spikes and blades poking out of various spots on their bodies.

"Kill him," Elsa commanded.

The group of snowmen charged forward as Alucard reached into his coat and drew out a second gun, a metallic black magnum that contrasted with the Casull's white finish. Engraved on the weapon's side were the words "Jesus Christ is in Heaven _Now_".

This second gun was the Hellsing ARMS 13mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol: Jackal.

He brought both weapons to bear on the giant snowmen rampaging towards him. While the Casull's rounds merely blew chunks of ice out of the snowmen, the Jackal's huge, 13mm armor-piercing rounds ripped through them; as each bullet hit its target, it was blown to pieces.

Alucard's guns clicked, the ammunition in both of them spent. One last snowman had managed to survive the barrage unscathed. It seized Alucard and tore in him two. Slamming each half of his body on the ground, it pounded its massive fists of ice into him, not stopping until the vampire was reduced to a bloody, pulpy mess.

Elsa eyed the gory pile with suspicion. She couldn't believe her eyes as a gloved arm, clad in a red sleeve, emerged out of the blood, wielding the Jackal. It took aim at the snowman and fired. Like its frosty kin, it fell to bits. Elsa shielded her face as snow and ice flew everywhere.

The arm withdrew. Then, the clothing, flesh and blood evaporated into an opaque red mist. In seconds, it reconstituted itself into the form of Alucard.

Again he smiled.

"You're not even trying. You can do better than _that_."

Frustrated, Elsa waved her hands about, conjuring even more snowmen than last time.

"Really, now? Using the same attack again?"

Alucard jumped upwards, firing downward at Elsa and her snowman battalion. Elsa shielded herself with a thick dome of compacted ice as bullets from the Casull and Jackal rained down, tearing through the snowmen as if they were paper.

Alucard landed on his feet as Elsa launched the dome at him. It crashed into him and broke into shards. Another blade of magic swished through the air towards him. Elsa's aim proved true, as the blade sliced through Alucard's neck, decapitating him. The vampire's head fell to the ground. His body stood upright for a moment, then followed suit.

Elsa, exhausted from combat and certainly not used to fighting, slumped back against the wall, breathing heavily.

The sound of rushing, swirling air was heard. Alucard's body stood back up as his head floated over and, with a small surge of dark energy, reattached itself to the neck.

"_Goddamn you_! _Why won't you stay dead_!"

Elsa waved her arms about with blind anger. Alucard's smile did not leave as he was pierced again and again with the snow queen's frozen projectiles. It grew even wider as he looked up at her and quickly raised the Jackal.

Elsa just managed to duck as he pulled the trigger. The 13mm round flew past her and hit one of the ballroom's walls, leaving it almost completely totaled.

Alucard pulled himself off the icicles, his wounds closing up. Elsa raised her hands up again, but Alucard made no move to attack. Instead, he locked eyes with her. As his red orbs looked into her blue ones, Elsa felt a strange effect come over her.

Her surroundings were fading away into darkness, until she could see only Alucard and herself. It was as though they had suddenly stepped into a black void.

Elsa looked at the vampire in anger.

"Get out of my head."

Alucard smirked.

"Tell me, Elsa, who do you think you really are? Do you have any faith at all in yourself? Faith in anyone you call a friend?"

"_Shut up_."

"How far are you willing to go, Elsa? To save this kingdom from me?"

"I said _shut up_!"

Alucard paused. Dark fog swirled around him, obscuring his form from the queen. When it cleared, Elsa saw her own parents standing before her, arm in arm, their eyes glowing red.

"Your parents were swallowed up by the sea," they said in the voice of the vampire. "Do you regret not being there by their side, to save them from the ocean's wrath? Do you wish you could have died instead of them, so you would be spared your pain?"

Alucard switched back to his original form as Elsa fell to her knees and covered her face. She wanted to cry, but for some reason the tears would not come.

"How far are you willing to go, Elsa? How far will you take your power? Your father always taught you to conceal, not feel. _But today, if you desire my defeat, you will disobey him_!"

Elsa felt the massive storm beginning to build up inside her. Alucard smiled again.

"_Yes. I can sense the winter growing inside your mortal shell. Grasp hold of it, unleash it! Let it go! Only then will you be able to best me_!"

The snow queen looked back up to Alucard, potent rage showing through her eyes as they began to shine with a bright blue hue. She screamed in fury.

Alucard watched with a satisfied grin as Elsa transformed. The black, green, and purple of her outfit vanished, making way for a blue and white cloak that covered her from the neck down. Her meticulously-styled hair loosened, falling down to her shoulders as it turned from platinum-blonde to completely white. Her skin, normally a healthy-looking, fleshy shade, was now colored like the snow that fell on Arendelle every winter.

Elsa felt powerful, more powerful than she had ever felt before in her 21 years of life. As the cold coursed through her body, the darkness that Alucard had summoned up started to fade, bringing back the familiar surroundings of the ballroom.

A lesser creature would have shrank under the awesome power that radiated from Elsa, but not Alucard. To the contrary, the vampire seemed excited.

"Hehehehehehehe..."

He chuckled to himself as he realized what Elsa had become.

"_Well_. I knew you were powerful, but who could have known you harbored the essence of Skadi herself. Goddess of winter, goddess of the mountains, goddess of hunting. Could you be the one to finally destroy me?"

Elsa's only reply was a barrage of sharpened snowflakes that she casually sent flying towards him, slicing him to ribbons.

"Excellent. _Just excellent_! Finally, an opponent powerful enough to strike me down!" said Alucard with glee, regenerating near the far wall behind the transformed snow queen.

"_You're not leaving here alive_."

Even Elsa's voice had changed. An otherworldly, ethereal echo surrounded each of her words.

"That's what I want to hear."

As Alucard raised his gloved hands up, the sigils on each of them glowed with a red light.

"_Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of Situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent_."

Elsa stood and watched the vampire's appearance go through its own transformation. Alucard turned to an amorphous shadow, a weird red light surrounding him. On his body, various eyes, mouths and teeth began to manifest. The shadows moved around and revealed Alucard in his new form; a wide grin on his face as black hair grew down to his back; a dark straitjacket and matching pants replacing his usual clothing; eyes glowing an even brighter red; a giant red eye forming in the center of his chest.

The red and black energies floated around the vampire, hissing and speaking words in an unintelligible tongue.

"Now then, goddess, let us face each other in battle! _Let us show this kingdom what real power looks like_!"

The two rushed at each other.

* * *

><p>The only members of the crowd that remained were the ones courageous enough to stick around outside the ballroom, even after the loud crashes, shouts, and bangs reverberated from within. The rest had grabbed their children and ran as far away as they could.<p>

In Anna's case, it was a combination of courage and an extreme concern for the well-being of her sister and Prince Hans. The inside of the castle had grown quiet as they all watched the doors with bated breath.

No one was expecting to see a winter goddess and a shadowy vampire break through the castle's roof and shoot into the sky. The sight proved to be too much for the crowd; a few of them screamed and fainted from fright.

Anna only glimpsed the bluish figure for a moment before she sped off with the vampire, but she knew it was Elsa. Her hair may have been different, her skin may have become brighter, but Anna could recognize her sister's face anywhere.

"...Elsa..."

Anna's utterance of her sister's name was both a concern for her safety, and a prayer for her safe return.

* * *

><p>The two supernatural beings flew here and there, striking and dodging at impossible speeds. Locked in combat, they battled at a pace too fast for any mere human to comprehend.<p>

Alucard flew after Elsa, manifesting dozens of arms and legs from his shadows and throwing hundreds of blows at her. Just as quickly, Elsa responded in kind with her own limbs of snow and ice, blocking each strike. She raised her hand and blasted the vampire in the face with a white beam of frost magic. He flew backwards, dazed for a second.

"So...it seems we're evenly matched, winter goddess. But what happens when you face dozens of me?"

Suddenly, Elsa found herself surrounded by multiple copies of Alucard.

"Which one is the real me? Maybe the one behind you? Maybe the one to your left? Maybe your right? Or perhaps it's the one in front of your eyes?" they all laughed in unison.

Elsa charged up her power and released it, sending sharp blue icicles flying in every direction around her. As each copy was hit, they all vanished as she felt something grab her foot.

"None of the above!"

The true Alucard spun around and around, gaining momentum. He let go of Elsa, and she flew all the way across to Arendelle's mountains, crashing into the North Mountain and kicking up a huge cloud of dust, snow and dirt.

Alucard floated over the crater that had formed from the impact, looking down and taking a moment to admire his handiwork.

A small army of dragons, constructed of ice, flew out from the cloud. Alucard just managed to dodge out of the way as frost breath poured from their mouths. Flying alongside her constructs, Elsa continued to blast at the vampire, but his extreme agility was proving to be too much.

Summoning a wall of darkness, Alucard laughed as a few of the dragons flew directly into it, shattering to pieces.

"Who knew that you had your own familiars, Elsa. Since you've been so kind to show me them, it's only fair that I introduce you to one of _mine_."

A large collection of darkness, eyes, and teeth sprouted off of Alucard, taking the form of a big, black dog.

"Elsa, meet my beloved pet, Baskerville."

The hellhound broke away from Alucard and charged at the remaining ice dragons with bared teeth. It rapidly chewed through them, eating each one and leaving only Elsa remaining. It looked at the queen with its dozens of eyes, and snarled as it flew down at her.

"Hm. Looks like my dog's found a new chew toy."

Elsa flew away from the dog, trying to keep a safe distance between them. But it was ultimately an extension of its master, and was thus just as fast.

Elsa knew what she had to do. She stopped and let the hellhound bite at her, grabbing at its jaws just as they tried to shut down on her, forcing them to remain open.

Her enhanced strength allowed her to hold the dogs mouth open easily with just one arm. She focused, and started to channel her magic into her free hand. Then she released it straight down the dog's throat.

Baskerville blew apart, the dark bits of leftover energy quickly dissipating. And for the first time that night, Alucard frowned.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Baskerville was only trying to be friendly."

Elsa sped towards Alucard, grabbing him by the throat. As they flew down towards the fjord, Elsa formed a heavy gauntlet of ice over her right hand.

"_Shut...the hell...up_!"

Elsa punched him repeatedly in the face. With the final punch, she knocked Alucard down into the dark water. A huge splash came up as the vampire lord broke through the watery surface of the fjord.

A fresh flurry of icicles shot from Elsa's hands, and down into the water. Immediately after the last one sped off into the fjord's depths, Elsa materialized a shield of ice, awaiting the vampire's next assault.

A few hundred feet behind her, down at the docks, a massive black hand quietly emerged from the water and closed around a ship. Quickly flying out, Alucard wound back and threw the entire schooner at the frost goddess.

A split second before it connected, Elsa heard the thick rush of wind and reacted instantly. Spinning around, she held the shield in front of her. Both it and the ship shattered, broken parts of ice and wood falling down into the water below.

Elsa saw Alucard, still down at the docks, his hands enlarged, picking up two more ships and launching them straight at her.

"_I'm not letting you destroy anything else, you evil monster_."

Two soft, huge hands of snow appeared out of thin air and caught each ship, gently lowering them to the shore, unharmed.

Alucard hissed, his long fangs showing as he charged once more at the snow queen. The soft hands of snow hardened into durable ice as they intercepted him mid-flight, grabbing him by the legs and stopping his motion altogether.

Two more hands emerged next to him, grasping his arms. Alucard was trapped, unable to move as he saw Elsa performing one more act of sorcery.

Elsa manipulated a huge amount of water from the fjord up to where they were, hardening it into a massive bow of ice, and with it, an ice arrow. With a few motions of her fingers, the arrow was drawn back on the bow. Alucard struggled hard against the hands that held him, but they remained tight, refusing to budge.

With a _twang _of the bowstring, the gargantuan arrow shot forward and pierced the vampire's heart.

"_Ah_-"

Alucard's eyes widened, his mouth frozen in a painful mid-scream. He gave one final breath as the shadows around his body evaporated. His eyes faded from red to a dull grey; he fell limp, his head slouching forward.

Frost seeped out from the arrow stuck in his chest. It spread across his torso to his arms, legs, and finally his head, until he was frozen completely solid; a vampire ice sculpture.

Elsa flicked her wrist, and the hands threw him back to Arendelle. The vampire collided with the roof of the cathedral, which remained undamaged as Alucard shattered to tiny bits of ice. With one last raise of Elsa's index finger, the bits of ice evaporated into nothingness.

Reaching out with the power of the winter goddess Skadi, Elsa searched the entire kingdom for any remaining presence of the vampire. She waited, and waited...and found nothing.  
>Satisfied with her victory, she floated back down towards the castle, and the waiting crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>With the help of a few of the royal guards, Princess Anna managed to open the doors and view what had happened inside. She clasped a mouth over her hand, stifling a scream as she saw the horribly mangled body of her fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, recognizable only by his white uniform, darkly stained with his coagulated blood.<p>

Anna looked around the room and saw the vampire's other victims; the Duke of Weselton, his upper body and legs laying separate from each other; the Duke's two bodyguards, Moses and Elijah, arms removed and head torn off; two soldiers in Arendelle's royal guard, stabbed through with their own swords.

A royal guard helped Anna to a chair, gently lowered her down, and stood by as she sat and cried.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of Arendelle's empty cathedral, the vampire Alucard reformed, dressed back in his familiar red garb. He strode towards the silvery box that sat on a small table up on the altar. He smiled to himself as he viewed the small lock on it. He casually ripped the lid off the box, breaking the lock with it. As Alucard peered through his orange glasses, he saw what he had been looking for all along, what he had been sent to Arendelle for in the first place.<p>

As he took the golden, jewel-encrusted regalia in his hands, he turned and looked down at the altar's carpeting. Alucard flexed the muscles in his throat and vomited up blood, letting it spill from his mouth onto the altar. He concentrated, focusing on the next task.

Slowly but surely, the blood moved around and turned into angled lines, coming together to form a sigil that was not unlike those that adorned Alucard's gloves.

A dark purple light radiated from the sigil. With the regalia grasped firmly in his hands, Alucard stepped into the newly-made portal and was on his way.

After he was gone, the sigil, the blood that formed it, even the opened box that held the regalia, vanished; there was no trace that Alucard had ever been there. There was only the cathedral's silent blackness.

* * *

><p>Walking back up to the ballroom entrance of the castle, the citizens that remained outside shrank away from their queen, backing up against the wall with fearful looks on their faces.<p>

Even though Elsa had shed her goddess persona and had returned to her formal coronation appearance, all the citizens now knew the secret she had hidden from everyone for all those lonely years.

The queen stood there on the cobblestone path, looking around at her subjects, seeing their expressions of terror. She thought hard of what she could say to try and ease their minds, but she couldn't think of anything except two words.

"I'm sorry..."

Elsa hung her head as a single, icy tear rolled down her cheek.

One man stepped forward. Elsa recognized him; it was her butler, Kai.

"What's wrong with all of you? Didn't you see what burst out of that roof? Didn't you see what our queen went up against? She saved you all! She saved me, she saved this entire kingdom! Bloody hell, she may have even saved the entire world!"

Elsa shook her head.

"Kai, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do."

Kai raised his fist in the air.

"All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

A few other citizens hesitated at first, but they slowly came forward and stood with Kai.

"All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Encourage by the enthusiasm of Kai and the people at his side, soon everyone had joined in.

"_All hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle_!"

Elsa smiled as a few more tears fell down her face. She looked around at the citizens, their fear dissipating and being replaced with gratitude.

"Thank you," she told Kai. She walked along, continuing past her cheering subjects, and entered through the ballroom doors.

The carnage that had occurred inside hit her like a winter gale. Now that Elsa could take it all in, it seemed overwhelming. She was going to have to explain to her people why she had hidden her icy powers away for all this time; she was going to have to deal with the grieving families of the two royal guards, and the two Weselton guards; she was going to have to explain why Weselton no longer had a Duke, and why the Southern Isles now only had 12 princes; she was going to have to explain to Anna that Hans didn't really love her and was only using her.

However, when Elsa saw her sister sitting in the chair, sobbing in the corner of the room, she pushed it all to the back of her mind. She knew what she had to do first.

"Anna..."

The princess lifted her head from her hands, looking up at the sound of her sister's voice.

"...Elsa?"

The two siblings ran to each other and embraced, both of them crying tears mixed with both sadness and joy. They stood there like that for quite some time, taking in each other's embrace, feeling a warmth they had not felt in years.

* * *

><p>Walter C. Dornez, retainer of the Hellsing family, stood in the main hall of the luxurious Hellsing Mansion. Although the room was empty, he stood at attention, hands behind his back, monocle over his left eye, awaiting the arrival of his close friend<p>

Soon, a sigil appeared in the center of the room. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, after a man familiar to the butler stepped out of it.

"Ah, Alucard. Punctual as always."

"Walter," replied the vampire, nodding towards him.

"I do hope your little excursion through time didn't prove too troublesome?"

"_Heh_. You didn't even need to ask. You know me better than that. It was no problem at all."

"And...I trust you obtained the items that we needed?"

Alucard patted the left side of his overcoat.

"Of course. I would have never come back without them. Is she here?"

Walter gave a small smile.

"Sir Integra is waiting upstairs. If you'll follow me..."

The two walked up to the mansion's top floor in silence. Soon, they stood outside the office of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Walter placed a hand on the door, opened it and peered in.

"Sir Integra?"

The head of the Hellsing Organization, Integra, peered back at the two, regarding them through the circular lenses of her glasses. With her hands interlaced in front of her, her blonde hair rested on her shoulders as the smoke from her thin cigar lazily drifted upward.

"Did you get them?" she asked Alucard.

The vampire walked up to her desk, reaching into his overcoat. He drew out the two golden, jewel-encrusted objects he had taken from Arendelle's cathedral.

"The 19th-century royal regalia of Arendelle. The scepter, and globus cruciger. Both holy artifacts, both ready to be melted down and reshaped into blessed ammunition. Both ready to be used as weapons against the Iscariots, and Millennium. Both accounted for, my master."

"And how many did you kill, Alucard?"

The vampire just smiled back. Integra frowned.

"I gave you specific orders not to kill. _Why did you not follow them_?"

"You said not to kill anyone that got in my way. You never said I couldn't kill at all."

Integra paused for a moment, removed the cigar from her lips and set it in the nearby ashtray, then took a deep breath.

"...and their queen? Did you run into her?"

Alucard's smile grew wider.

"_Yes_. It was a _glorious_ battle. I've never fought a goddess before. Too bad I had to cut the fight short to get their regalia, who knows who would have won. If only you had been there, master. You could have given the word, and I would have activated the Level 0 Release."

"You already know why I never give that order, Alucard. And you know damned well enough that time traveling to the past and killing people can lead to all sorts of unforeseen consequences!"

Alucard looked at Integra, his smile only slightly fading.

"Apologies, my master. I just regret not finishing the battle against Queen Elsa. But then again..."

Alucard turned away, looking up at the ceiling.

"...goddesses tend to live just as long as I have. I believe she's still out there somewhere...yes, I can feel it. Perhaps one day, we'll meet again."

Integra set her hands down on the desk.

"Regardless, you accomplished the mission. I suppose thanks are in order..."

"You're very welcome."

"...but there's little time for celebration. You and Seras have a new mission to attend to, in Rio de Janeiro. I want you there by tomorrow. There may be a lead there on the Millennium Organization."

"Anything for you, my master."

The vampire phased down through the floor.

Integra removed her glasses, setting them down on her desk. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, giving a deep sigh.

Walter gave a wry smile.

"Might I prepare a bit of chamomile tea for you, Sir Integra? I hear it works wonders for one's heart, especially those of overworked leaders of secret organizations dedicated to wiping the undead from the face of the Earth."

"Be _quiet_, Walter."


End file.
